Haunted Dreams series (starts in He snaps)
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: He Snaps is set just before Haunted Dreams. Will and Kate are both having Haunted Dreams. But only when Magnus does not wish to lose any more that she cares about. But Will is to stubborn to help Kate. So Magnus ask Kate to help Will, by letting him help her. Continued in Wills Nightmares.
1. Haunted Dreams

Haunting Dreams

This sequel would not have come about. if it hadn`t been for Mika Uriah original story.

It got me to thinking about the sanctuary Tv Episodes and got me thinking on what might of happened.

* * *

Will had been having haunting dreams in stead just ordinary dreams at night.

Kate like Will had been having haunting dreams at night of what those men had done to her.

Will had awoke with a scream. "Noooo." When he felt his muscles cramp. He went and took a shower as hot and long as he could stand it. It helped loosen up his cramping muscles.

Kate when she a woke with a start felt dirty all over again and took a long hot shower. As hot as she could stand it. To wash the dirty feeling away.

* * *

Afterwards Will would get ready for the day. Then leave only to walk the hallway until daylight and the morning meeting in Magnus office. As he walked the hallways he had a haunted look in his eyes as well as a defeated look to him.

Kate would get into her gym clothes. Go to gym and punch on the heavy bag. Then take a break to have a sip of water from the water bottle she had on the bench near by. A closer look at her showed she had the same haunted look as well as a defeated look about her as he did.

Magnus could only look on from security camera feeds as Will and Kate`s. Live`s slowly fell apart. First taking Kate, then Will off the active duty list. Finely she thought to herself. 'I have to take action or I am going to lose both of them.'

* * *

First Magnus hoped Will would see reason and help Kate and by doing so help himself.

She had watch Will walk by one of the kitchens for several nights in a row. Magnus had been watching him as he left his room and started walking the hallways. As he came nearer to the open kitchen door. Magnus who had beat him to the kitchen. Made tea for herself and coffee for him. When her tea was ready she took it and sat down at the table and waited for Will. When he came by she spoke up.

" Nice to see you Will, coffee?" Magnus asked him.

"Okay Magnus." Will said. He got a cup of coffee then sat down across the table from Magnus.

"Are you okay Will?"

"Okay Magnus. So what do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything Will."

"You don`t go to all this trouble just to invite me to a cup of coffee. Unless you want something. So what is it?"

"Okay. I want you to talk to Kate for me."

"No Magnus. You didn`t want me to talk to or try and help Kate. So I`m not."

"But?"

"No Magnus." Then he got out of his chair. Went to the sink rinsed out his cup and left.

* * *

Magnus knew Will could be as stubborn as she when his mind was made up.

So she her only hope was for Kate to see sense and help her with Will. She knew that he would never turn someone away who was seeking his aid or help. So why`ll in her lab she sent for Kate. When Kate exited the elevator and saw Magnus looking at something on one of the labs computer screens.

"Hello Kate." Magnus said without turning around.

"Hello Magnus. What do you want?" Kate asked.

Magnus turn to Kate. "This is Will shortly after I undid what the cabal did to him physically. So watch."

Kate watched Will as he walked down the hallway. He had the haunted look in his eyes and the defeated look about him.

"How did you heal him that time?"

"I didn`t nor did anyone else."

"Than how?"

"Events happened. He was needed because we were in worse shape then him and by helping us, he helped himself to heal." Magnus turn to Kate. "I need you to help him to heal Kate by letting him help you.

"No."

"Why not Kate. to afraid to look yourself in the mirror. When you visit him. Then do it for Will, if not yourself."

She finally gave into Magnus. "I will go see him."

"Don`t let Will fine out that I forced into this, or I will never hear the end of it."

One last chapter then it`s done.


	2. Helping you by Helping me

Kate Try`s to Help Will

Kate is trying to help Dr. Zimmerman. But is to scared she would fail.

Magnus had watched as Kate sat their and didn`t even try. Even after Kate promised her. She hoped Kate would at least visit him once. She just saw that things getting worse the longer Kate delayed. Finally she payed a visit to Kate`s room.

Their was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Kate asked.

"Magnus." She said.

"Go away Magnus. We have nothing to talk about."

Magnus tried to open the door only to find the door locked. Then she stepped back and Kicked open the door and walked in to a surprised Kate.

"That`s bull Ms. Freelander and you know it. Now get off your duff and get ready to walk over to Dr. Zimmerman`s office. So he can try and help you and unknowingly help himself as well."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Mumble."

"Speak louder. I cann`t hear you Kate."

"I`m scared." Sigh. "What if I fail and only make things worse?"

"You will never know unless you try. Now get out of bed and go see Dr. Zimmerman."

Under Magnus`s glare Kate got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready to go Dr. Zimmerman`s office. 'Maybe she get lucky and Magnus would be gone when she came out. Then she wouldn`t have to go to Dr. Zimmerman`s office.' She wasn`t that lucky. When she came out, Magnus was waiting for her standing by her door.

"Come on Kate it`s time to keep your promise to me."

Kate walked out her door with Magnus close behind. She looked like a condemned person going to her execution. Every step just brought her closer to the execution chamber that was Dr. Zimmerman`s office. Kate finally came to Dr. Zimmerman`s office door. She raised her hand several times to knock but found herself unable do so.

Magnus had walked Kate all the way down the hallway that held to Dr. Zimmerman`s office door. Now all Kate had to do was go up to Dr. Zimmerman`s door and knock. She watched as Kate went up to the door and raised her hand then lower it without knocking. Magnus watched as she did this several times. Finally Magnus took matters into her own hands. She walked to the door that Kate stood in front of. Raised her hand and knocked on the door for Kate.

When she heard Dr. Zimmerman say. "Enter." She opened the door and pushed Kate inside the office. She quickly shut the door behind Kate. Got her phone out and called for the Big Guy.

When the Big Guy answered his phone. "It`s Magnus, and I need you to come stand guard in front of Will`s office, to make sure Kate and him not disturbed."

"Be right their." The Big Guy said. Then he hung up his phone.

* * *

Will sat in his office. He knew he was slowly losing his focus. It was making it harder to help other`s. No matter what medicines he tried. Nothing seemed to help, at best they only masked what was really bothering him. His dream`s.

The friend who helped the homeless and when he noticed that they where disappearing. He looked deeper into the disappearances and he to had disappeared. His wife asked if Will would help. it was his friend how could he say no. By looking into it in hopes of finding his friend and her husband. When Will looked into it he also disappeared.

In he`s dreams he remembered getting the note. Form the person from the garage. That he had some information for him. When Will showed it turn out to be a trap. Their where four other people their and they where able to subdue Will and put he into back of a black out van. When they got to their destination. They dragged Will out of the back of the black out van and to a warehouse dragged him inside. Their was a table and a doctor waiting for him. As the four men dragged him in standing him up before the table. He herd a laugh coming from just outside the door. Then Kate walked in. She was holding a jar right before his eyes. "This little scarb here will make so you will what you are told. Doctor go a head put it in him." Then she laughed again and walked out. He woke up with a scream and his muscle`s cramped after that.

* * *

This morning was no different for him. Only when he went to the morning meeting something was off about Magnus. He couldn`t put his finger on it. He just know it was.

He went to his office to try and figure out what was bothering Magnus.

After coming up with half a dozen theories and then throwing out all of them.

Their came a knock on his door.

"Enter." Will said.

The door opened then Kate was pushed over the thresh hold of his office then the door was shut quickly behind her. "Well well well and how are doing this find day Kate." Will said in flat tone. Even she see he had on is work face and even Kate could see it for the mask it was.

"Better than you it seems." Kate said back.

"Lets stop sparing and get to work Kate, okay?"

"Why? Their isn`t any thing wrong with me, Will."

"Oh?" Then Will pushed back his chair came around the desk and came towards Kate. She got that deer in headlight look again and froze.

"Don`t touch me, Will."

"Okay. Kate." He stop advancing and came back and sat down in his seat.

"Thanks." She took a seat on before he to tell to take a seat.

"Okay Kate shall we start then."

* * *

Later that night after Kate had left Wills office. He thought what would be the best way to help Kate. He thinking of ways and then discarding them hoping too come up with the best way to help Kate. He sighed and left his office hoped a change of places would help him think of the better way to help Kate. He went up to the top of the north tower. On top of the north tower.

Hours later Magnus found Will still standing on the roof of the north tower just thinking. She came and took a stood next to Will. When he didn`t speak for over an hour.

"What are you thinking about Will?" Magnas asked.

"How best way to treat Kate." Will said.

"And."

"I don`t know? Kate has lost her trust in men. I have been thinking of one idea after another and almost discarding them as quickly as I think of them. What I`m I missing Magnus?"

"Your guess is as good as mind, Will. This really isn`t my area expertise."

"The best way is she has learn to trust men again."

"How?"

"Only a male who has gone threw a similar injury as she has."

"Will! You know what this means don`t you?"

"Yes. But is the best idea that I have come up with. I hoped I would come up with a better one. That is why I kept it on the back burner."

"How soon?"

"The sooner the better. Tonight if only when I say it`s okay for Kate sleep alone in her bed."

"Okay. Kate is not going to like this."

* * *

Later that evening when Dr. Zimmerman told Kate. Her yelling could be heard threw out the sanctuary. Everyone of the team members had quietly left the sanctuary before it all start. Then and only then was Will aloud to tell Kate what was planned for helping her. Man was Will in for it. She went up one side of him and down the other. Then walked out his office slamming the door as she left.

Magnus as well as the rest of her team had found place`s to go that they had to turn their phones off. Every team phone number she tried, after five rings went straight to voice mail, even Will` went back to Will`s office. Only he was no long their. So she started searching for him. First his bedroom empty, the north tower empty. She started look every where she could think of but he was in none of those places. He was in the one place she didn`t think to look. Sally`s tank, where Will went with a swim with Sally, to get away from Kate.

* * *

That night Dr. Zimmerman had to work late. He was so tried that he just fell on the bed. Kate cried out as he hit the bed. Will Jumped off as if been burned. He end up falling off the bed onto the floor. "Ouch. Why the hell are you in my bed Kate." Will cried out.

Kate could hardly hold in her laughter. "Didn`t you remember that you said I had to start sleep here starting tonight."

"Haw haw haw very funny.I forget that started tonight, so sue me."

"Get back in bed and go to sleep Will."

"Move over this my side of the bed."

* * *

Early in the morning Will started twitching, then make small noises. He started to toss and turn and suddenly sat up and cried out. "Noooooo."

Kate woke up with a start. She reached out with a hand towards Will. "You okay Will?"

Will coward away from Kate`s hand breathing hard saying. "Don`t hurt me." His eyes where opened wide and they were filled with fear and his body trembled.

Kate was stunned by the fear in Will`s eyes. As well as how much his body trembled. 'What had they do to you Will.' was her only thought.

Will finally calmed down enough. That he got out of bed and got his clothes an went to take a shower. When he was done with his shower. He got dressed and came out an sat on window seat. Both to look out side and keep and eye on Kate as she slept. Several hours later Kate started to have a dream of her own. She started two toss and turn and cry out. Will came over to help her.

He start by trying to sing her a lullaby her in hopes it would help get back into a quieter sleep. He tried other songs. They didn`t work. He tried softly stroking her back. When that didn`t work. he was left with only one last thing to try. He sat softly on the side of bed and he lifted and pulled her against his chest in one smooth motion. She was struggling against him till she recognised where she was and who was holding her. He was stroking her back as well as rock back and forth. When Kate`s stopped crying. Will just held till she went sleep.

For several night`s in a row this is petty much how things went.

After two week`s Will ask Kate to start talking about what happened to her. She agreed but on the that he tell her about what happened to him. They agreed to a little at a time and she signed a waiver never repeat anything she heard between them.

* * *

It took weeks for Will to gain Kate`s trust. For her to make a pack with him. That if you are will to tell me what happened to you. Then and only then will I start telling you what happened to me.

Will agreed but only if she signed an agreement to never tell a living soul about what he was going to tell her.

As the rest they say is for another day.


	3. Only you and me

Only you and me

This is the third chapter to Haunted Dreams. I hope you like it. Because it`s my first rated M. I would not have thought along this story line. If it had not been for Mika Uriah story 'What is your definition of normal'.

So here goes.

* * *

Will had gotten Kate to trust him enough that she would open up to him. But only if he told her what had happened to him. Will hoped he would not have to talk to her if he made her sign that contract. 'That what he said behind closed doors. She would never tell a living soul.' But she had signed it.

What was he to do now?

He went to talk to Magnus.

He knock on her office door.

"Enter?" Magnus said."Will?"

He went and stood before Magnus, "I have a problem that I cann`t sovel."

"Does it involve Kate?"

"In a way."

"Sit. I have a feeling this is going to be along talk. Go ahead and start at the beginning."

"See I finally got Kate to the point where she open up to me."

"And?"

"She would only do so if I told her what the cabal did to me. I figured if I made sign a contract. Saying she couldn`t tell a living soul it would be enough for her and she would back off. But I was wrong, dead wrong. Not only did she sign it. But made a change to the contract so it say`s now. That she will only revival as much as I do."

"Easy don`t say anything of importance."

"That is as bad as telling a lie. You know how bad I`m at telling lies."

"Then tell her the truth."

"No. I won`t tell anyone what they did to me their."

"Tell or don`t tell those are your only options." Magnus went back to her paperwork. She clearly considered the matter closed.

* * *

Will got out his chair and left. He walked the halls for some time. He would have gone up to the north tower but it was raining out and he didn`t want to stand in the rain. So he went to his room and sat on the window seat and just sat looking blankly as the rain fell outside his window.

Kate came in the room. "Will. Will! Are you okay?"

Will jerk out of his self induce trance. He look back at Kate. "I`m okay Kate. So what is it that you had to wake me?" Will growled out.

"It`s time for dinner, and Magnus wanted me to get you. So you coming or you going to stay here and pout?"

"I wasn`t pouting Kate. I was thinking that`s all. I kind of lost track of time."

"Sure Will, just lost track of time right, and I`m the queen of England?"

Will got up, walked to the door and opened it for her. Bowing and waved for her to go ahead of him saying. "Your Majesty." He mocked."

She just she swept out the door he was holding "Why thank you sir." She mocked back at him.

Then she linked her arm in his and led him to the dinning room. Where the rest of the team was waiting for them to arrive and take their seat`s.

* * *

Kate sat on one the table facing Magnus at the other end. Will sat on one side of Kate, two face on the other side of her.

Kate felt safe sitting with the rest of the team for dinner.

Will had finally come to a decision about his promblem with Kate. He would tell her and take his chances.

When Magnus got up to leave Will also got to leave. When he caught up with her in the hallway before her office. "I finely came to a decision about what I`m going to tell Kate. I`ve decised to tell her the truth." Will said.

As Magnus went in to her office. She said. "Good luck Will." Then shut the door.

Will just stood their outside her office door. then thew up his hands. Mumbling as he turn and left. "Some days I don`t understand Magnus at all?"

He went to his office to think about the decision he had made and to get some more work done as he thought about it. 'I know I made the right decision. It was the only way. It was the only way I was going to get her to speak to me about it. Now I am going to have to have to open up to Kate in return. What have I done. I don`t want anyone to know what the cabal did to me. But a promise is a promise.'

* * *

He hoped that Kate was asleep by the time he came into get ready for bed. But luck wasn`t with him that night.

"Why hello my prince." Kate mocked.

"What now your Majesty?" Will mocked back."

"When can I sleep in my own bed?"

"How about we try it tomorrow."

"Who`s this we stuff?"

"I was thinking about move us to your bedroom. First getting you use to you sleeping in your own bed. Then first week let me sleep by your side as we have been. Then the next week I only sleep their for six days instead of seven. And every week after that. I just sleep by your side one day less. On the seventh week your be sleeping in own bed all by your self."

* * *

Where Kate`s dreams were getting better and less violent. Will`s dream had not, just less frequent.

Kate came to Wills office. She knocked. "Enter." She Will say. She came in shut the door behind her then took a seat in front of Will`s desk.

"Ready." Will said.

"You know the rules Will?"

"You will only tell me as much about what happened to you as I tell you what happened to me. Got it. Lets start okay."

" Lets start with how much do you know about what the cabal did to me, and I will fill in the details from their."

"Lets see, the cabal capture you when you were looking to help a friend because he disappeared and his wife ask you help him. Lets see, this was when the cabal was using homeless people in their genetic experiments." Kate paused. "You?"

"Yes I was one of their experiments, Kate."

"I didn`t know. How could they."

"I was helping a friend. I was sent a note. It said that a the person at the garage had some information that he would sell me for the right price. Not knowing any better a walked right into a trap without backup."

"The four men easily disarmed me pushed me to the ground and just had fun kicking me. Leaving me batter an bruised all but my face. They put in the back of a van with the windows all blacked out."

"Then they took me to a warehouse. They laughed at me as they dragged me up the loading dock and into a small well lighted room. Their they threw me on top of a table pinning my arms and legs down. A man laughed just outside the door. Then he came Inside. "Well well well what have we here? One of the sanctuary people to work on. then he laughed again. Then he showed me what he was holding in his right hand. Do you know what this is. No most likely not. It`s a scarab and it will make you do what ever we want you to do. I could think of plenty of things that I hoped I would not be forced to do. The man told the doctor to put it in me. The doctor pulled down my shirt collar exposing my spin then making a Y incision their then opening the lid and my exposed spine. The scarab made right for the Y incision and latched on to my spine. The pain was unbelievable. I held onto consciousness for as long as I could then I finally I fell into blessed darkness."

Kate could see the horror in Wills eyes as he relived it.

"Please leave Kate." Will finally said. Before he placed his face in his hands.

"Will?"

He looked up. "Leave now Kate. We`ll talk later." he told her.

When she started to say something. He just raised his hand. Stopping her cold. She got up out of her chair and turn and left.

7

After Kate had left Will slowly lifted his head up. He crossed his arms and laid his forehead down on it. He didn`t cry. He only remembered the pain.

Hours later Kate came in to Dr. Zimmerman`s office and closed the door. She found him sleepping at his desk pillowed on his arms. 'Oh Will who much horror and pain are you still hiding?" She came up to to him to give him a shake to wake him up. "It`s time to wake up sleepy head." She taunted him.

"What?" He lifted his head up. "Kate, what time is it?"

"Snack time. come on Will." She pulled him from behind his desk and led him out his door making sure to close it. Then led the sleepy Will to the nearest kitchen for a snack.

8

Will left Kate in the kitchen after he finished his snack. He went straight to Magnus office. For a talk. He knock on Magnus office door.

"Enter?"

Will came in. Marched up to Magnus desk. "Magnus." Will said.

"What now?"

"It has to do with the final step. To return Kate as normal as possible."

"And that is what, Will?"

"I don`t know how to bring this up."

"Just spit out. Will."

"Okay the best way I found is Kate must have sex with someone who is male and someone she has learn to trust again for it to be of any help to her."

"You know what you are saying Will?"

"Yes. It could be undoing all these weeks of hard work. But it has to be done or we could be looking at months or years or even never. This is the fastest way for both of us. Thought I wouldn`t suspect Magnus?"

As he looked at surprised look on her face. "Okay Will. When will you try this?"

"The last day that I spend in Kate`s bed. That should give you enough time to get back on birth control."

"Fine Dr. Zimmerman now Leave."

Where do you want it go next. You should know that the next will be the last chapter to this story.


	4. Kate and Will

Will had recovered enough to ask Kate back to his office to hold up her end of the contract.

Kate did not want to relive those horrible day`s. But Will was right she had signed the contract hoping Will would back out. But she could not have been more wrong. She had seen the horror in Will`s eyes and the pain in them . He was telling her the truth. So it was her turn.

She gave a knock on Will`s office door.

"Enter." Will said.

She opened the door and came in. "Will?" Kate asked.

"Come in have seat Kate."

She came in and shut the door, but did not sit down.

"I have told you some of my story. Now it`s your turn Kate."

"How much have you guessed about what happened to me?"  
"You went out to see and old contact of your that you did not trust with no back up. He set you up because he wanted to punish your bother. He was able into a false sense of security. Then the other three men where able to take you off guard. Subdue you, disarm you and drug you. Then they put in the back of van, took to that warehouse where we found you later. They had strip you to your underwear, tied you to a chair where left you to wake.

First they beat you helpless. Then freed you from the chair and took turns at you. Till we found you and freed you. If we had just found you before those monster`s had laid a finger on you Kate." His eye`s hard.

"How?"

"Those monster`s told me before I shot each one of them between thee eyes. Druitt said he take care of the bodies for me."

"You?"

"Yes Kate. Those monster`s got what they had coming to them. If Magnus had her way with them god have mercy on their soul`s. When she saw what they had done to you. With Druitts help I stopped Magnus from getting at them. But they had to be questioned first. I knew we where not going to get any answers from them if they were dead.

I should have just shot the lot without questioning them, but it had to be done and Magnus in her state. Could not do it.

"They bragged about what they had done and what they had done to you. They did not know they where just sealing there fates with each word they spoke." Will just shook his head after that.

"So you already knew what they had done to me?"

"Yes Kate. I did."

"Then why?"

"I only have it from their point of view, not your`s."

"Did you really shoot them?"

"Yes." That hard look was back in his eye`s.

"Good."

* * *

"Now tell me Kate.

"Like you know, I relaxed my guard. The other three men got the jump on me. They wanted to punish my bother though me. So they pinned me to the ground, disarmed me and drugged me. I don`t remember much after that. What I do remember is being put in the back of a van.

When I woke up I was tied to a chair in my underwear. The four of them started beating me senseless. They untied me, held me pinned to the wall and one strip my underclothes off me. The first of those pigs was on me. When I tried to fight back. When I did he would hit me and force himself on me." Her eyes got bigger and bigger the fear in them. It was to much for Will.

"Stop, please stop you don`t have to relive it for me. I already know what it feels like to be helpless. Why other`s used you against your will. They tried to take the very foundation`s of what being a Doctor is away from me Kate. Just like those monster`s tried to take what it means to be a Warrior and Hunter away from you.

You are a Warrior and a Hunter Kate and no one can take that from you but yourself. I know the rest of what happened to you. You no longer need to tell me any more, unless you feel you need to."

Kate turn to Will. "What? If I don`t tell you my story you wont tell me yours."

Will walked around his desk to the cabinet unlocked it and opened the top door. Took out a file and turn walked back to Kate. "Promise that you will never revel any of this file to anyone?"

"I promise."

Will gave her the file.

"What is it?" Kate question.

"The answer's you seek are in their and why I have such Haunted Dreams. Why you can only help me by letting me help you."

* * *

It was the seventh day of second week. The first night that Kate was sleeping by herself. About four AM Will`s door burst open and Will sat up only to find his arms full of Kate. Kate was crying into in to his chest. He was rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying and her eyelids closed.

She slept though the rest of the night in Will`s arms.

After that night Kate came to Will. "Is their any you can give me so I wont have those dreams at night when I`m alone?"

"Their is one way now that I think on it. But I don't want you to use it unless you are sleeping alone. Medication should only be used when all else fails."

"What about you Will?"

"Like I said. Only when all else fails."

"Okay."

"Lets try something else first okay?"

"If it has a chance of stopping these dreams. Then I'm all for it."

"When I get ready for bed." He stopped then went on. "You get ready for bed and into bed. Then I will undress and get ready for bed in front of you. Then get into bed."

"You mean I get to see you strip Will?"

"Yes. But only for the five days then you get to sleep the next. The next two alone in your bed by yourself. I stay in my bed those two days. Then the next week you stay four days in my bed and sleep the next three in your own. And we keep alternating weeks until we reach seven and you are no long sleeping in my bed. Then we shell see okay?"

"Okay." Then she left.

Will thought about the course of action he had put himself and Kate on. It could save them or it could blowup in their faces.

He got up and went to see Magnus. He knock on Magnus office door.

"Enter." Magnus said.

Will came in and went over to the love seat and sat down.

She looked up at him. ''Yes Will?"

"I need your advice. I fine myself at a cross roads. and I don`t know I've done the right thing. Or have just made matters worse?" Will asked.

"What do you think Will?"

"That things could blow up in my face if it fails. Kate may never forgive me if that happens. She may end up leaving the sanctuary because of it. It's an all or nothing gamble with are lives hanging the balance."

"Are you still sure this is the path you want to go down Will?"

"Yes. How is Kate's birth control coming."

"All most back to normal." Magnus could tell Will was embarrassed. He was blushing from the neck up. She was just could not leave it alone. "Well Will you should have lovely child with Kate."

"What?" Will jumped out of his love seat as if it became hot all sudden.

Magnus burst out laughing at Wills reaction.

"Magnus that was not funny."

"Sorry Will. Just could not help it." She waved for Will to leave so she could back to work.

* * *

Will finally made it back to his office. He found Kate just sitting in his chair. When he open the door.

"Hello Will. Have a nice talk with Magnus?" Kate asked.

"How did you know where I went?" Will said back.

"Because you mainly go two place when you are not working here and have no appointment's that is to console with Magnus about something or to the north tower to think. Sense your hair does not have a wind blown look to it. Magnus was the better guess of the two. So was I right."

"I'm I that really that easy to read? And yes you were right. Now get out of my chair Kate."

"Yes my prince." She mocked him. Then got out his chair and moved to the couch and sat down on it. "So what`s next Will?"

"If you only knew Kate. But first." He sat in his chair. Then looked at Kate. "Here is your prescription for your new meds. Take one at bed time only when you sleep by yourself. It will keep you from dreaming. So you can get a full nights sleep Kate."

"if they can keep the dreams at bay. Then why can not I just keeping taking them and no longer have the dream's?"

"Because you must deal with what happened to you. Meds are only a stop gap not a cure all. The cure come's from with in you no one else. Their are those like me who could lead to that cure but the last step is up to you and no one else but you."

* * *

That night before went to Kate's bedroom. 'Will thought I hope I made the right decision for Kate as well as myself. He got ready as he went to Kate's bedroom. He knock on the door. "Ready Kate?"

"Ready Will."

Will went in. He was surprised that Kate had all the lights on and had braced the pillows behind her back so she was sitting up in her bed and could see the whole room. "Now lets have some music, then let see some skin." She said and reached over to the portable music box and hit the play button. It started playing some stripper music for Will.

Will was shocked at first. Well if a stripper was what Kate wanted then a stripper is what Kate will get. So Will started to dance slowly to the beat of the music. He slowly started to take off his clothes. As he did he teased Kate, first with his shirt as he took it off. Then he took his shoe's off and tossed them over the bed too the other side. Then his cell phone was next as he tossed it on Kate's bed. He leaned on the bed toward Kate and slowly rolled over closer to Kate as he took both his sock's off and though on the floor then got off Kate's bed as went to the others slowly undoing his belt and the button on the top of his pants. As he got to the other side he pulled down the zipper on his pants then leaning on Kate's bed again he slowly pulled his off one leg at to the last few beat's of the music he teased Kate with the pants he had just taken off. then tossed them on the floor after the music ended. "So Kate?"

Kate just laughed and clapped as Will's stripper dance came to an end.

As Will put the phone on the nightstand next to him as he got in bed. "My pillow Kate."

"Here you go stripper."

"No fair. I thought it was pretty good for my first time, beside I didn't hear you complaining one bit."

"Go to sleep Will."

* * *

For the next four nights Will was greeted by the stripper music. Well if that was what Kate really wanted from him. That's what Kate would get.

Kate almost backed out but she had may the agreed. She didn't know how hard she had made it on Will. Now it was her turn.

After two night's of sleeping in her own bed without any dreams to remember. That night she went to Will's room Knock. "Ready. Your Majesty." Will said.

Kate thought. 'What the fuck?' Then she open the door. And entered. She looked around the dim bedroom. On one chair was a see though nighty and a crown rest on it. In the dim bedroom she cold see Will sitting up waiting for her to try her new nighty he bought her.

"Go on your Majesty an try on your new nighty."

"Will you don't really want me to where that do you?" Kate asked.

"Oh I forgot this." And though a skimpy top that left her stomach open to view and threw top it on top of the crown and nighty

"Jee thanks Will."

"Don`t dish out what you can not take Your Majesty. Now strip and try on your new night clothes."

"Your enjoying this?"

"No just teaching you that's all. You reap what you sow Kate. Now Majesty change." the lights came up in the room.

Now as Kate picked up the top she turned around so back was to him. She decided to tease Will by getting undressed slowly. She removed her Shirt first by slowly pulling it up to her shoulders. Then she got her right arm out of her shirt. Then her other arm. Then pulled her shirt over her head. Turned on Will without her shirt walked over to the chair and took the skimpy night shirt. Pulled it over her head. Then reached back under the night shirt and undid the hooks to her Bra pulled her arms free of it. The whole time looking straight at Will in the eyes. She took the crown off the chair put it on her head. Then nighty and sat down in the chair. Their she took shoes and socks off. Then stood up slid the nighty over the crown she was wearing then reach for the buckle on her pants and let them slide all the way to the floor and taking her cell phone with her as she stepped out of them. Then only in her nighty the skimpy top her panties and crown. Kate walked proudly to her side of Wills bed took placed her cell phone next to the crown on the night stand that was on her side of the bed. Then she got in on her side of the bed. "Did you liked what you saw of me. Now give me my pillow Will." She said.

Will could only nod his head yes. Then he leaned forward and got Kate her pillow.

This teasing went on for another three days.

* * *

Then Kate slept in her own bed for three days.

Than it was her turn again for three days to have Will undress for her.

Than it was Wills turn to have Kate undress for him for two days.

* * *

On the seventh week Will changed it up on Kate. He had Kate sleep in her own bed for the first six days then sleep in her bed on the seventh night. That day he said to. "Kate we are going to sleep no clothes on in your bed. We are going to have intercourse but you must be in control of it at all times. You when you start it, you must finish it. I can only lead you to the cure but you must cure yourself. You are the Warrior and the Hunter now finish what you have begun Kate."

"But why me?" Kate asked.

"A better question is why me." Will said. He turn and walked off.

Kate went to Magnus knock on her door.

"Enter." Magnus said.

Kate walked in and asked. "What up with Will?"

"Why?"

"You someone who has said that they haft to have intercourse with a beautiful woman would be happy about it? Only Will seems to be the opposite?"

"Oh that, he fears that if he tries to help you and ends up hurting you instead. That he might not be able to forgive himself."

"That is crazy."

Magnus just looked at Kate. "Until you have walked in Will's shoes do not judge him. Now leave Kate I have an important video call to make."

Kate left Magnus office and went to gun range

* * *

That evening Will walk around the sanctuary thinking about the decision he had made and if it was the right decision for Kate. And all the what ifs was not going to change it. later he knew it was time.

Kate was waiting outside her bedroom door waiting for Will. "Hi Will you ready?"

"Not really Kate, but as ready as I will ever be." Will said.

"We then lets get this show on the road shall we?"

"Okay."

Kate open her bedroom door and let Will in. She turned on the lights. "Okay we get undressed together."

Will and Kate started undressing. Shoe's first, than socks, shirts, than pants, and last but not least underwear." Will said.

They slowly turned and took in the sight of each others naked body. Kate almost as tall as Will, Dark hair, light brown skin, dark brown eyes, and her skin look very soft but she had muscles on her arms and legs and a six pack abs.

Will was only slightly taller than Kate. Dark blonde hair, sky blue eyes, pale tan skin, muscles on his arms an legs and a six pack abs.

The only difference was the scars that each of the had.

They put their phones on nightstand on their side of the bed. Then they got in bed under the covers. Kate turned off the light.

"Now what?" Kate asked.

"That is up to you Kate." Will said.

She was hesitant.

"What's the matter Majesty? I'm I just too much man for you or you just can not start because you are to afraid you can not finish what you are unable to start. Which is it or is it because your chicken, buc buc buc look at oof." He had done it. He had gotten Kate mad enough to focus on him and not her fear, now all he had to do was survive it.

"All show you scared Will." Kate growled at Will. She pinned his hands up above his head. then got him to shut up by kissing on the lips, then along his jawline then on his throat. Then back up towards his ear. She stopped when she got to his ear and whispered into it. "Well Will up for some more?'

"I'm game if you are Majesty." Will said changeling.

Kate looked Will right in the eyes. Their night vision had come to both of them. Kate could feel Will was ready. Then why wasn't she finishing the deed?

"What's the matter, unable to finish what you start Majesty?" Will mocked

She tried to free her hands, but with their interlace fingers Will had a strong hold on her hands and wouldn't let them go until, the deed was done. As she tried to pull her hands away she rose off Will's chest to get better leverage to free her hands.

"To chicken to finish Majesty buc buc buc."

Kate growled back. "Finish. I will show you a finish." She sat back down on his hips. He gasp loudly.

He thought that that she wouldn't have it in her to give a ride like this.

She never thought he would be able to take it. But he did. When she got was got to the edge and brought him along. Then as she went over she took him with her.

She shuddered then slummed like she was boneless on his chest.

He let her slide off his chest to his left side.

When they both caught their breath's.

"He said again without the taunting or the wam bam thank you Will okay. Slowly so we can both enjoy it."

"But?"

Will shook his head no.

* * *

She was still lying on her side next to him. Then he rolled over beside her grabbed her waste and rolled back over so she was on top of him. "Ready?" he asked.

She just nodded yes.

He started by kissing her on the lips then her jawline and throat down than back up, then the same on the other side. She pulled away and sat up so their eyes were locked with each other.

He saw something in her eyes a spark that he had only seen in the unguarded moments of the old Kate. It made the gamble he had taken on Kate worth it. Now all he had to do was seal the deal.

She didn't fear Will. He was always been their even in those dark days after what those monster's in the skin of men had done to her. After they had freed her and caught the ones who did this to her. It wasn't Magnus who question them but Will. It was not Magnus who pulled the trigger on the monster's she may have past the judgement on them but he carried it out. And even when she hurt him unknowingly, he still stood by her side and did his best too heal her.

Kate leaned into Will. She slowly along his jawline. Then the He rolled over on top of her, and as she start to panic. He stopped told her she was in control and to close her eyes and picture him not anyone else but only him then take a deep breath in and breath out then slowly open your eyes. She did so and the panic quickly faded away.

She felt him slowly kissing her across her chest and breast even. She rolled him over until she was on top then she did the same thing to him. She heard him whimper. "Majesty don't make me beg?" She wanted to laugh. That she could do this to him. "Okay my prince."

She felt herself being rolled over again. She was on the bottom he took advantage of her slowly. It was her turn to beg for more. "My prince again." And he drew back slowly and thrust in again. She was slowly going crazy with the feelings he making her feel. "Again." She commanded. And that is what she got. She finally growled out loud. "Two can play at this game."

She rolled him and her over again. She was on top to stay. "Say it." She said. Just to see his face covered in more sweat as was hers. "Say it." She said. he gasped. "Again." He gasped out. And she slowly moved on him. He moaned. when she she moved again. he gasped. "Please give me release Kate." It felt so good to be able to do this to him. She decised to have mercy on him. She started moving at an ever increasing pace. He joined her, they were both moaning at an even increasing rate. She knew both of them would be reaching the edge and soon going over at this rate. Then holding on to Will for dear life and though back her head crying out in a ring voice. "Will."

Will was sure all of the sanctuary heard Kate.

When Kate again fell boneless atop Will's chest. This time he let her stay were she was as both drifted off to sleep.

end

**I'm sorry if I didn't get the wording quite right. I know that Will would help Kate. Because he would not want her to suffer though the nightmare's that he has ever sense his Mother was killed.**


End file.
